Izzy Volty
by PixieBellX
Summary: Bella and Edward have been in love for months. Edward has told Bella everything... But what about Bella? Has she told Edward everything? Find out in this story about Bella, a professional ice dancer, lies to Edward to keep her second life a secret. But what if Edward finds out? What if everything falls apart?
1. Izzy Volty Chapter 1

**Izzy Volty**  
 **Chapter 1: So Close**

 **Bella**

I have never seen Edward laugh so much in my life! Me and Edward are on my bed laughing so bad I am clutching my sides just to try and breath.  
"… So then Emmett and Jasper rolled out of my room down the stairs and out of the house!" Edward just about says through laughing. I am I fits of laughter, so I couldn't say anything.  
When our laughter died down I hear a sound, a sound Edward should NEVER hear. Fan mail alert! Not good.  
"What was that?" Edward asks me.  
"Oh nothing." I hope. He goes to my computer and starts the stupid thing. _Ha you need a password!_ I think.  
" Bella darling?" Edward asks me.  
"Yeah?" I ask, him dazzling me.  
"What is your password?" He asks.  
"mychemic..." I trail off. _Wait._ "HEY! Don't do that!" I yell.  
"Do what, love?"  
"Dazzle me! You know fully well I don't like it!" I reply annoyed.  
"I already know anyway. I just wanted to see if I still had that effect on you" He says innocently.  
"Of course you do and… DON'T GO ON MY COMPUTER!" I yell. I rush over to my computer, but I'm too late. Edward was already on my computer (Like I told him not to) and he goes into my mail. Phew, only from Renée.  
"What were you so worried about?" He asks me.  
"Oh nothing" I lie. _Only Izzy._ I think.  
"OK. Oh Bella there's this singer that me and the family like coming to Seattle, and we want you to come with us to the concert." Edward says to me.  
"Who? What date? And what time?" I ask. _I hope it's not Izzy Volty._ I think.  
"Who? Izzy Votly. What date? September 28th. Time? 7:28pm." Edward replies.  
"Awesome, but I can't come." I say, faking sadness.  
"Aww, why?" Alice asks, scaring the living daylights out of me, making me jump 20 feet into the air.  
"Geez Alice, don't do that!" I all but said.  
"Sorry. But why can't you come with us?" Alice asks.  
"Cuz I'm going to La Push with my Dad so he can visit Sue, Billy and Harry. Also he kinda wants me to see Jacob..." I trail off.  
"Bella…" Edward whines.  
"No Edward, I need to go… I have until graduation to see him" I protest.  
"Fine" He sulks.  
"Well Bells, have a great night, but me and Jazzy are going hunting. BYE!" Alice calls to me.  
"Bye Alice" I call back knowing she could hear me with her super vampire hearing.


	2. Izzy Volty Chapter 2

**Izzy Volty**

 **Chapter Two: Off to La Concert**

**Bella**

"Please Bella?" Edward asks me again.  
"No Edward and that's final" I reply. I was just about to go to 'La Push' also known as Seattle.  
"Okay fine, I love you." Edward says to me. "Tell the mutt I said hi and tell him to keep you safe"  
"Love you too Edward and haha very funny" I say.  
"Be SAFE!" Edward yells.  
"I WILL!" I yell back. I'm on my way to Seattle to go to my concert. I feel bad for not telling Edward I'm Izzy Volty, I mean who doesn't tell their vampire boyfriend they're a superstar? I mean how do I bring it up? Me Isabella Marie Swan a superstar? No one will believe me. But I'm on my way now to do a test on the microphones for the show because I, Izzy Volty am doing a duet with the amazing Kellin Quinn!The girls will go crazy! And I am working with an amazing American band called Black Veil Brides! How awesome? Anyway how am I going to hide the scent of my blood at the concert? Edward will flip if he sees me there. I'm supposed to be at La Push for the weekend and instead I'm going to be in Seattle.  
I must have dosed off because the first thing I hear was Charlie telling me I am in Seattle at the concert hall. 'Oh I hope they don't have VIP passes' I think to myself.  
" Hey Izzy!" A familiar voice said to me, Christian.  
"Christian, what have I told you, call me Bella" I say once again to him.  
"Sorry _Bella_ " He says snickering.  
"Haha" I say, rolling my eyes.  
"Anyway, Andy wanted me to tell you that we're testing the microphones" Christian said in his American accent.  
"Arlight, I'll be there in a second" I say. "I just need to go into my dressing room"  
"Alright" He says mimicking me. I just roll my eyes.

 **2 Hours later**

"Finally! We've finished the microphone testing!" I yell to the boys, falling on my couch. Jinxx, Andy, Christian, Jake, Ashley and Kellin following me into my dressing room.  
"Chill Bella. Just calm down. It was only 2 hours" The American boy Kellin says to me.  
"2 hours Kellin!" Everyone yells, which made me laugh.  
"OK guys the VIPs will be here soon so.. Get ready!" I say  
"OK mother gosh!" Ashley says. I throw a pillow at his head, which hits him straight in the nose.  
" I'm going. I'm going!" They all chant on their way out. I just laugh.


	3. Izzy Volty Chapter 3

**Izzy Volty**  
 **Chapter 3: VIP Shock!**

**Bella**

"Boys, get your asses in here!" I yell most likely for the entire studio to here.  
"What? I was sleeping!" Ashley says. 'Lazy. That's what you are Ashley!' I think.  
"The VIPs will be here in ten seconds so get in my dressing room!" Pause... "Yes Jake, you can get your guitar" I say.  
"Sweet! Thank you Bella!" Jake yells. I shake my head and roll my eyes.  
"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one!" I count. All of the VIPs enter my dressing room. 'Not many this time! Thank goodness! Wait is that… Alice? Oh God!'  
"Welcome to my dressing room VIPs!" I say in a fake English accent. 'Continue Bella'. "This is Andy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, Christian and Kellin. My friends and my singers. Me and Kellin are doing a duet, and me and Black Veil Brides are doing a band thingy." I finish.  
"Nice description Izzy. Anyway if you don't know me and my friends we are Black Veil Brides and…" Jinxx says  
"Hey! What about me?" Kellin interrupts.  
"And that's Kellin. Anyway… as Izzy said we are going to be singing with her… and so is he" Jinxx continues, gesturing to Kellin.  
"Anyways. Who is a Sleeping With Sirens fan in this room?" I asked. Every single person in this room put their hand up except the Cullens. "Okay who out of the Sleeping With Sirens fans is a Black Veil Brides fan?" I ask them all. Half of them put their hand up. "Who likes Kellin better out of you lot?" I ask. None of them put their hands up. "Okay then who likes Black Veil Brides better?" I ask again. All of the people I ask put their hand up.  
"Cool. Okay you seven guys go with Black Veil Brides, you seven guys go with Kellin. And you seven stay with me. Cool with you?" I ask.  
"Yeah" They all mumble.  
"Cool!" I yell. All of the fourteen people I said went with the others. "So tell me about yourselves!" I say in my phoney English accent. Of course Alice decides to speak.  
" Hi Izzy! I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper. This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. This is my mother Esmé and her husband or my father Carlisle and this is my brother Edward. His girlfriend couldn't make it today her and her father have gone to see some family friends." Alice says in one breath.  
"Oh. Cool! I see my family friends every month I kinda miss them. A lot." I say to them sadly.  
"Aww! You need to see your family a lot for the support. I don't know what I would do without Carlisle." Emmett says happily. Wow I did not expect that, I mean Emmett is usually so relaxed and giddy and weird. But that's Emmett for you. "Erm… guys as much as I want to talk, I need to go to the stage and you need to go to the front of the hall!" I say.  
"See ya Izzy!" Jasper yells to me.  
"Bye! See ya in an hour or so!" I yell back. 'That could've been worse!' I think. "Boys, get your asses to the stage!" I yell.


	4. Izzy Volty Chapter 4

**Izzy Volty**

 **Chapter 4: The Night Of The Concert**

 **Bella**

I felt the stage lift up and, I heard the music start to play.

"Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red" Both Kellin and I sing

"Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done" Kellin sings.

"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late" I sing.

"Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done" Kellin sings

"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor" I sing

"Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)" Kellin sings, with a little bit of me at the end.

"Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!" I sing

"Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!" We yell at the crowd

"Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace" We sing together.

"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor" I sing

"Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now" Kellin sings spinning me around

"We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground" I sing  
"Shit!" We yell to the crowd. We hug each other happily.

The croud went wild! They must like that new song. Next Black Veil Brides and I are singing In The End.

"In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life?" The crowd chants to us.

"In the end  
As my soul's laid to rest  
What is left of my body  
Or am I just a shell?" I sing with a dark voice as I walk to the crowd.  
"And I have fought  
And with flesh and blood I commanded an army  
Through it all  
I have given my heart for a moment of glory" Andy screams and hugs me from behind.

"In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die.  
I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die" We sing with the crowd.

"Born a saint  
But with every sin I still wanna be holy  
I will live again" Andy sings grabbing a fans hand.  
"Who we are  
Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies  
If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory" I scream and fall into the crowd.

"In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die" I make my way back to the stage by the end of the chorus just in time to see the Cullens jumping along with the rest of the crowd, they look like normal people!

"In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die" I sing with Andy twirling me around.

"Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die"

"Not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die  
No not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die!" We finish the song with smiles on our faces.

Can this get any better? This is incredible! But why are the Cullens growling at the boys?  
Oh well, I don't know or care. On with the show!

I sang Goodbye Agony, This is War, I'm Not Okay and Edward's favourite Decode.

The show went well now to make it home before the Cullens see me.


End file.
